


2.09

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс/Кайло Рен. Генеральская шинель на голое тело. Рейтинг R или NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.09

В шаттле нет сменной одежды. В шаттле даже одеял нет, а в медицинском отсеке - только пара упаковок бакты и бинты. У Хакса расчесаны руки - до крови, до корочек на бледной коже, но бакта больше нужна Кайло, лежащему без сознания на неудобной узкой койке. У Рена лицо рассечено длинным ожогом, и балахон на боку пропитался кровью и растаявшим снегом. Кайло тяжелый - Хакс сам не понимает, как смог дотащить его до шаттла и взлететь, оставляя позади разрушающийся Старкиллер. Рен где-то потерял шлем, и Хакс не может смотреть на его бледное лицо, кривящееся от боли. 

Одежду с Кайло приходится срезать - Хакс просто не может перевернуть его своими дрожащими руками.

Когда раны обработаны и ожог на лице замазан бактой, Кайло перестает тихо стонать от боли и сворачивается в поисках тепла.

Хакс смотрит на Кайло, на его приподнятые темные брови, тень от ресниц на щеках и обескровленные, искусанные губы и, хоть убей, не может воспринимать его как Магистра Рыцарей Рен, сильного, темного, безжалостного. Перед ним только Кайло Рен.

Когда Хакс уходит из медицинского отсека обнаженное бледное тело Кайло, непропорциональное и худощавое, расслабляется под темной плотной тканью генеральской шинели.


End file.
